Mario Strikers Charged Football
Nintendo Select |Genre=Sport |Alterseinstufung= |Spielmodi=1-4 Spieler }} Am 25. Mai 2007 erschien der zweite Teil der Mario-Football Serie, der Nachfolger von Mario Smash Football, Mario Strikers Charged Football (in Amerika auch Mario Strikers Charged). Anders als sein Vorgänger wurde dieses Spiel für die Nintendo Wii veröffentlicht. Dieses Spiel ist am 20. Mai 2011 für Nintendo Select erschienen. Das Spiel ist ähnlich aufgebaut wie ein normales Fußballspiel, jedoch existieren weder Fouls noch tritt die Abseitsregelung in Kraft. Man kann Tore auf die herkömmliche Weise erzielen, auch ist es aber möglich durch den Kapitän ein Mega Strike zu vollbringen, der, wenn er trifft, ein bis sechs Tore zählen kann. Es ist für dieses Spiel notwendig, einen Nunchuck-Controller zu besitzen. Regeln und Steuerung Torwart thumb|Der [[Kritter-Torwart]]Der Torwart (Kritter) ist der einzige Spieler, der sich eigenständig bewegt. Er hält meistens die Bälle auf, die auf sein Tor kommen. Pass:Die Hauptbewegung des Torwarts, wenn ein Ball auf sein Tor kommt - er wirft oder passt den Ball zurück ins Spiel. Megablock: Der Torwart führt einen Megablock aus, wenn ein gegnerischer Kapitän den Megastrikeschuss ausführt. Man muss dann die Bälle aufhalten, die auf das Tor zukommen. Dazu wird nur die Wii Remote (Fernbedienung) benötigt. Metall Ball Der Ball besteht aus Metall. Wird er zwischen Spieler desselben Teams hin und her gepasst lädt er sich auf. Von Rot, Orange, Gelb bis zu Weiß. Je höher der Ball aufgeladen ist, desto mächtiger der Schuss und die Torerfolgschanche. Spielmodi Das Trainingslager Das Trainingslager ist der perfekte Ort um sich in Mario Strikers Charged Football einzuspielen, die Möglichkeiten des Spiels kennenzulernen und die Steuerung zu erlernen. In 10 Lektionen werden alle möglichen Tricks, Kombinationen, Items und auch die Grundlagen vorgestellt, immer mit dem Ziel, das Spiel mithilfe der Neuerkenntnis zu gewinnen. Schließlich ist die zehnte Lektion ein Abschlusstest, in der du ein volles Spiel gewinnen musst und dabei alle Tipps und Tricks vorheriger Lektionen im Spiel testen kannst. Bist du neu im Mario Strikers Geschäft solltest du, bevor du ein Spiel startest unbedingt hier vorbeischauen. Der Dominanzmodus Wenn es nicht gleich in den Pokal soll, oder man einfach ein Spiel zum Spass absolvieren möchte, ist man genau hier richtig. Zuerst wird man zahlreiche Optionen sehen, wie z. B. Spielzeit, welche man sich erst nach Lust und Laune einstellen sollte. Wenn man möchte(und sie im Strikers Challenge schon freigeschaltet hat) kann man auch Cheats, wie z. B. Stromausfall(Elektrozaun funktioniert nun nicht mehr) auswählen um das Spiel noch mehr seinen eigenen Wünschen zu gestalten. Hat man dies getan, werden die Mannschaften zusammengestellt. Eine Mannschaft besteht aus einem Kapitän, einem Libero und zwei Stürmern. Jeder zur Auswahl stehender Spieler kann überall, also auf jeder Position spielen, jedoch hat jeder Spieler seine Stärken. In einem Team sollten alle Schwächen am besten mit allen Stärken ausgeglichen werden(also bitte keine 3 Langsamen). Außerdem ist noch zu beachten, dass man die letzten 3 Kapitäne erst im "Auf dem Weg zum Strikers-Pokal" modus freispielen müsst. Als letztes müsst ihr euch noch für ein Stadion entscheiden. Jedes neue Stadion hat besondere Eigenschaften, wie z. B. die Lavagrube, in der Lavabälle über das Feld fliegen und eure Spieler verbrennen. Dann gibt es noch die Klassikstadien aus mario Smash Football, welche allerdings keine Zusatzeffekte haben. Probiert alle Stadien aus und entscheidet euch für das, welches euch am meisten zusagt. Nachdem all dies erledigt wurde, kann nun endlich gespielt werden. Weg zum Strikers Cup Dieser Modus ist der "Story"-Modus dieses Spiels. Deine Aufgabe ist es 3 Turniere zu gewinnen und somit den Feuerpokal, den Kristallpokal und zu guter Letzt den Strikerpokal abzuräumen. Zusätzlich gibt es zu jedem Pokal noch den Goldenen Stiefel, verliehen für die Mannschaft mit den meisten Toren und die Mauer verliehen an das Team, welches die wenigsten Tore kassiert hat. Hat man alle beiden Trophäen erhalten, schaltet man ein neues Stadion für den Dominanzmodus frei. Ein Turnier besteht aus einer Gruppenphase mit je 2 Duellen mit jeder Mannschaft(im Strikerpokal ist es nur 1 Duell pro Mannschaft). Für den Sieg erhält man 3 Punkte, für eine Niederlage im Golden Goal 1 Punkt und für eine ganz normale Niederlage erhäkt man 0 Punkte. Es scheiden pro Turnier immer die 2 schlechtesten Teams aus. Anschließend gibt es eine KO- Runde und schließlich das Duell mit dem Champion im "Best of 3" Stil. Wenn ihr auch noch gegen den Champion gewinnt, schaltet ihr ihn und das Stadion in dem ihr gegen den Champion gespielt habt für den Dominanzmodus frei. Der Schwierigkeitsgrad steigt von Turnier zu Turnier deutlich spürbar, sodass man sich bei jedem Turnier noch mehr anstrengen muss. Wenn ihr alle 3 Turniere gewonnen habt und alle Trophäen gewonnen habt, könnt ihr euch nun im Schwierigkeitsgrad "Extrem" versuchen. Der "Weg zum Strikerpokal" ist die ultimative Herausforderung für jeden Striker. Striker Challenges Die Strikers Challenge sind zusätzliche Missionen, die jedoch immer ein hauptziel haben: Gewinnen! Allerdings befindet ihr euch immer in einer anderen Situation, einmal hat euer Torwart ein paar Bälle zu viel abbekommen und taumelt jetzt im Tor rum, wobei das Spiel nur noch eine Minute lang geht, ein anderes Mal habt ihr 5 Tore Rückstand und müsst sie innerhalb einer Minute und 4 sekunden aufholen. Ihr werdet mit jedem Striker einmal zu Werke gehen, wobei die 12 Challenges in 5 Schwierigkeitsgrade aufgeteilt sind, beginnend beim Anfänger- und endend beim Megastrikerschwierigkeitsgrad. Für jede bewältigte Herausforderung erhaltet ihr eine Spielerkarte für die Ruhmeshalle und einen Cheat für den Dominanzmodus. Die Striker Challenges sind eine gute Möglichkeit sein Können auf die Probe zu stellen und reale Situationen, wie sie im Pokal auch vorkommen können zu simulieren. Nintendo WFC Der erste Onlinemodus auf der Wii öffnet seine Pforten. Das einzige was ihr braucht ist einen Internetzugang inklusive WLAN/eines Wifi Connectors/eines Wii Lankabels. Und schon kann der Spass beginnen. Wenn ihr euch erfolgreich einen mii ausgesucht und euch mit der Nintendo Wifi Connection in Verbindung gesetzt habt, findet ihr euch im Hauptmenü wieder. Dort seht ihr den Spieler des Tages(also der Spieler, welcher heute die meisten Punkte gesammelt hat) und die Möglichkeiten "Punktspiel" und "Freundschaftsspiel". Falls ihr Punktspiel auswählt, werdet ihr mit einem zufälligen Spieler in Kontakt treten und gegen ihn und sein Team spielen. Bei einem Sieg erhaltet ihr 10 Punkte + je einen Punkt für jedes erzielte Tor. Bei einer Niederlage erhaltet ihr 1 Punkt + 1 Punkt für jedes erzielte Tor. Es wird immer "Best of 3" gespielt. Falls ihr Freundschaftsspiel auswählt, könnt ihr gegen einen Freund spielen, den ihr zuvor per Freundescode registriert habt. Ruhmeshalle In der Ruhmeshalle könnt ihr eure größten Erfolge und eure gewonnenen Pokale betrachten. Zusätzlich wird hier der Kapitän, das Datum des Erfolges und der Erfolg verewigt. Außerdem werden hier die Spielerkarten, welche im "Strikers Challenge - Modus" gewonnen wurden hier ausgestellt. Die Ruhmeshalle - für alle Angeber genau das Richtige. Multiplayermodus Die Multiplayerspielweise ist in den Modi Dominanzmodus, Der Weg zum Strikerpokal und der Nintendo Wifi-Connection möglich. Falls du mal einen Freund eingeladen hast, ist der Dominazmodus genau das Richtige für euch. Ihr stellt euch die Optionen ein, wählt ein Team und ein Stadion. Bevor es aber losgeht, solltet ihr euch entschieden haben, ob ihr zusammen in einem Team spielt, oder gegeneinander spielen wollt. Habt ihr dies getan geht es los. Im Dominanzmodus ist es möglich ein Multiplayermatch von 2-4 Spielern auszutragen. In der Nintendo Wifi Connection könnt ihr zusammen zu zweit in einer Mannschaft gegen zwei andere Personen spielen. Seid ihr als Team schon stark genug für die europäische Elite? Am nützlichsten ist die Multiplayereigenschaft allerdings "auf dem Weg zum Strikerpokal", denn wenn ihr euch schon ein wenig eingespielt habt, ist es euch leicht möglich 2 Striker anstatt im Singleplayer nur einen zu Steuern, was euch enorme Vorteile sowie im Angriff als auch in der Verteidigung beschert. Wenn ihr es alleine nicht schafft einen Pokal zu ergattern, versucht es zu zweit. Charaktere Mannschaft Eine Mannschaft besteht aus fünf Spielern: Dem Torwart, der bei jeder Mannschaft der Kremling Kritter ist, den drei Feldspielern und schließlich dem Kapitän. Kapitäne Kapitäne haben jeweils ein spezielles Item, welches nur von ihnen eingesetzt werden kann. Außerdem haben sie die Möglichkeit des Megaschusses. Teamkameraden Stadien/Arenen Neue Stadien/Arenen * Pilz-Stadion *Gewitter-Insel * Wüsten-Gruft *Klassenzimmer * Lavagrube *Ödland * Kristallcanyon *Schlammloch * Sturmschiffstadion *Asteroidenstadion Klassische Stadien/Arenen * Schlossgarten *Röhrenarena * Unterweltarena *Kraterarena * Konga-Arena *Schlachtfeld * Bowserarena Cups Feuer Cup Kristall Cup Striker Cup Challenges Items * Bananen * Grüner Panzer * Riesiger Grüner Panzer * Roter Panzer * Riesiger Roter Panzer * Blauer Panzer * Riesiger Blauer Panzer * Stachi Panzer * Riesiger Stachi Panzer * Bob-Omb * Riesen Bob-Omb * Kettenhund * Stern * Pilz Galerie Datei:MarioStrikersChargedFootballCD.JPG|Die Wii-Disk fr:Mario Strikers Charged Football it:Mario Strikers Charged Football nl:Mario Strikers Charged Football en:Mario Strikers Charged no:Mario Strikers Charged Football da:Mario Strikers Charged Football ! Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Nintendo Wii-Spiel Kategorie:2007-Spiel Kategorie:2011-Spiel Kategorie:Sport Kategorie:Nintendo Selects